Sugar, Sing A Song For Me!
by berri-cherri-princess
Summary: What happens when an author gets high on sugar and makes the cast of YuGiOh, and herself sing a whole bunch of songs? Read and find out!
1. It's raining menNOT LITERALLY!

CHAPTER 1: IT'S RAINING MEN  
  
(A/N: I wrote this on a sugar high)  
  
(I do not own The song, or the characters :'( (If I did Joey would be my b/f :P)  
  
(Please R/R)  
  
*I thought it would be funny if we had a little sing off. Nothing big. Just a couple of  
  
songs to ease my boredom. Oh cruel world! Couldn't you tell I was bored?  
  
WOOOOOOO! GO SONG FICS!  
  
  
  
Tea: You first!  
  
Kaiba: No way! I refuse to participate in this! This is so stupid! Like your stupid friendship speeches!  
  
Tea: Hey!  
  
Stephanie (Author): Awww c'mon! (Bats eyelashes profusely)  
  
Kaiba: Uh....  
  
Stephanie: It'll be fun! Pwease!  
  
Kaiba: I swear if anyone hears about this, I'll kill you all!  
  
Marik: I'm with Kaiba!  
  
Stephanie: But will you?  
  
Kaiba/Marik: _ Unfortunately.  
  
Stephanie: Yay! Thankyou! Believe me it'll be fun! It's like getting drunk without the beer!  
  
Joey: Beer? There's beer?  
  
Kaiba: No, pup  
  
Joey: Grrr...Why does everyone have to call me that?  
  
Stephanie: 'Cuz you're cute like a puppy, now c'mon. Let's show everyone how to have fun!  
  
All: @_@  
  
Joey: Puppy eh?...  
  
Stephanie: *motions for Mai, Serenity, and Tea to come over*.   
  
We happily decided on a fun song. It was painfully embarassing, but the guys would have to   
  
do something similar, so we didn't think much of it.  
  
There was a makeshift stage and everything. The lights dimmed briefly. Wow. This was cool.   
  
Bakura: 1...2...3...go!  
  
Tristan: This isn't the moto-cross indy, and that's not an introduction.  
  
Bakura: Meh, you do it then.  
  
Tristan: -_-', uh...never mind  
  
The music turned on. And we proceeded on the stage. We had managed to get some costumes together. It partially  
  
looked like the set from Lady Marmalade, but not quite as slutty ;).  
  
Tea: Humidity's rising *rises arms*  
  
Serenity: Barometer's getting low *lowers body*  
  
Mai: According to all sources  
  
Stephanie: The street's the place to go *points*  
  
Tea: Cause tonight for the first time  
  
Serenity: At just about half past ten *points at wrist*  
  
Mai: For the first time in history  
  
(Tristan: Since when did she start paying attention in history class?)  
  
Stephanie: It's gonna start raining men  
  
All (Doing a little dance):It's raining men *does the spirit fingers thing that looks like rain*  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen   
  
Stephanie/Mai: ow! *makes praying hands*  
  
(Marik: Yes. This might be fun after all...(Laughs evilly)  
  
Tea: It's raining men, hallelujah, it' raining men, amen  
  
Serenity:I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get  
  
Stephanie/Mai (doing Charlie's angel pose): Absolutely soaking wet *hands trace body*  
  
(Joey: Literally? =^_^'=)  
  
(Kaiba: No, baka! It's a song!)  
  
(Joey: Fine then...*sniff*  
  
Mai: It's raining men, hallelujah, it' raining men  
  
Stephanie *winks*: Every specimen, tall, blonde, dark and mean  
  
Rough and tough and strong and lean  
  
(Joey: Really now? hehe...*plots* I'm blonde...)  
  
(Marik: Shut up! I'm trying to pay attention...*plots* I'm mean...)  
  
(Kaiba: For the love of God! Both of you know I'm every one of those things except blonde *evil grin*)  
  
(All guys: -_-')  
  
Tea/Serenity: God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too  
  
Mai: She took on a heaven  
  
And she did what she had to do  
  
Tea/Serenity: She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
  
Stephanie: So that each and every woman  
  
Could find her perfect guy  
  
(Joey/Kaiba/Marik: *think to themselves...'me, huh?'*  
  
Mai: It's raining men go get yourself wet girl  
  
Stephanie: I know you want to  
  
(Joey/Marik/Kaiba: uh huh!)  
  
(Joey: Back off)  
  
(Kaiba: Wheeler here needs a leash)  
  
(Joey: I resent that!)  
  
Tea: I feel stormy weather moving in, about to begin  
  
Serenity: Hear the thunder, don't you loose your head  
  
Stephanie/Mai: Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
  
(Joey: What about a roof now?)  
  
(Tristan: Calm down baka.)  
  
(Joey: _)  
  
Serenity/Tea: It's raining men  
  
Stephanie/Mai: Hallelujah, it's raining men, amen...  
  
(Loud Crash. The background is ripped in half. All of a sudden, someone comes out. It's...it's...)  
  
(All: Pegasus?!?!)  
  
Pegasus (Wearing attire that looks like it was from the Rocky Horror Picture Show): It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men  
  
All (confused:) Amen (ow)  
  
Pegasus: Does pelvic thrust.  
  
Marik: Ok, that just ruined it.  
  
Kaiba: I'm gonna be sick  
  
Joey: La da de da, da de da da...  
  
Tristan: That was sooo wrong!  
  
Joey: I wasn't paying attention, what's wrong now?  
  
All except Joey: *Point*  
  
Joey: *Slowly diverts his eyes* X_X Oh God! That is more than wrong! That's a tragedy...  
  
Pegasus: Actually, I like this! *flexes in leather body suit...*  
  
Tea: Collapses  
  
All: Please don't EVER do that again!   
  
Pegasus: *sulks* fine then...  
  
YA CHAPTER 1! PLZ R/R. *yes, i told u b4, i was on a sugar high...Oh well! Time to do some more! *evil grin*  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE JUMP OFF: LIL'KIM  
  
*If you have any suggestions for songs, send plz! 


	2. La Bella Mafia! Welcome to the Jump Off!

CHPATER 3: LIL'KIM THE JUMP OFF  
  
(A/N: by now you get the idea. I don't own the songs or the ppl, well, of course I own myself, but meh :P)\  
  
(Edited some of the words of the song)  
  
Pegasus: Hey! I get the idea!  
  
Marik: Uh, I don't...I'm not covinced yet..How about one more?  
  
Joey/Tristan: What he said.  
  
Stephanie: Alright. One of my personal favourites :D  
  
Joey/Kaiba/Marik/Tristan: Then it's gotta be good.  
  
Stephanie: Woot woot! La Bella Mafia!  
  
Mai: Yes sista! *gives props*  
  
Stephanie/Mai: *run outside to get changed. Short skirts support 'Ghetto Fabulous' on the back.*  
  
Tristan: I've always liked Lil' Kim...*plots*  
  
Tea: I refuse to degrade myself to such a level! What happened to self respect, and...FRIENDHSIP?  
  
All: Oh shutup about that already!  
  
Serenity: I think I'm with Tea on this one  
  
Kaiba/Duke/Tristan/Marik: *sniff* :'(  
  
Stephanie: I been gone for a minute now I'm back at the jump off (Jump off)  
  
Mai: Goons in the club incase somethin jumps off  
  
Stephanie: And back up before the hive let the pump off  
  
Mai: In the graveyard is where you get dumped off  
  
Steohanie/Mai: All we wanna do is party (Woo!)  
  
And buy everybody at the bar Bacardi (Woo!)  
  
(Joey: Really now? I could use some of that right now!)  
  
(Marik/Kaiba/Tristan: Shutup!!!!)  
  
Stephanie: I'm your Barbie dressed in Bulgari  
  
I'm tryin to leave in somebody's Ferrari  
  
Mai: Spread love that's what a real mob do  
  
Keep it gangsta look out for her people (For her people)  
  
I'm the wicked bitch of the east, you better keep the peace (Aiyyo!)  
  
Or out come the beast  
  
Stephanie: We the best still there's room for improvement  
  
Our presence is felt like a Black Panther movement  
  
Seven quarter to eights back to back with 'em (Back to back)  
  
Stephanie/ Mai: And I'm sittin on chrome seven times platinum  
  
Stephanie/Mai: This is for my peeps, with the Bentleys, the Hummers, the Benz  
  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
  
Jumpin out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep your bread up  
  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
  
All my playas in the hood stay fly  
  
And if your ballin let me hear you say right (Right)  
  
(Joey: Right!)  
  
(Kaiba: Right!)  
  
(Tristan: Right!)  
  
(Marik: Right!)  
  
(Serenity: Hey, what did you say Tristan?)  
  
(Tristan: Nothing Serenity...)  
  
Stephanie/Mai: It's Stephanie and Mai, boys shit ya drawers (Come on)  
  
Special delivery for you and yours (Now)  
  
Mai: We rep for ya'll bitches and our boys (Uh ha)  
  
If you rep for your hood then make some noise  
  
(Joey: *Pulls out kazoo*)  
  
Stephanie: I got my eye on the guy in the Woolrich coat  
  
Don't he know Miss Stephanie got the ill deep throat?  
  
(Marik: Ok, who's wearing the coat, hand it over now, or I'll banish you to the shadow realm)  
  
(Kaiba: It's not woolrich, but It's mine!!!!! You can't touch it!)  
  
Uh! Let me show you what I'm all about  
  
How I make a Sprite can disappear in my mouth....HO!!!!  
  
(All: Really now?)  
  
Mai: Shake up the dice, throw down your ice (What)  
  
(Duke: Hey! The word dice was used in that sentence! And it's kind of strange, because I don't really care!)  
  
Bet it all playa fuck the price  
  
Money ain't a thing throw it out like rice  
  
Been around the world cop the same thing twice  
  
Mai/Stephanie: Rub on my tits (Huh!) squeeze on my ass (Oooh!)  
  
Stephanie: Gimme some UH!!! step on the gas (Ah)  
  
(Tristan: I've got a motorcycle outside...)  
  
(Serenity: Sorry Tristan, what did you say)  
  
(Tristan: -_-' Nothing again. I think you must be hearing things...  
  
(Serenity: Oh, ok, just checking)  
  
(Tristan: Phew!)  
  
Mai: Pop the cork and roll up the hash (Roll it!)  
  
Stephanie: You know what we about,   
  
All: *yell* sex, drugs and cash!  
  
Stephanie/Mai: This is for my peeps, with the Bentleys, the Hummers, the Benz  
  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
  
Jumpin out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep your bread up  
  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
  
All my playas in the hood stay fly  
  
And if your ballin let me hear you say right (Right)  
  
Stephanie: Enter the world of the Playboy pin up girl  
  
Buttnaked dressed in nothin but pearls  
  
(All: *thinking* I like how this is going...  
  
You wanna meet me cause ya, know I'm freaky  
  
And ya, wanna eat me cause ya, say I'm sexy  
  
Mai: Got a man in Japan and a dude in Tahiti  
  
Believe me sweety I got enough to feed the needy  
  
No need to be greedy I got mad friends that's pretty *points* (Hey!)  
  
Stephanie/Mai: Chicks by the layers (And) all different flavors (Woo!)  
  
Mafioso that's how this thing go (Yeah)  
  
Mai: Now everybody come get with the lingo  
  
Stephanie: *dances* Shake your body body, move your body body (Body body)  
  
On the dancefloor don't hurt nobody body (Body body)  
  
I'm the one that put the Range in the Rover  
  
When I'm steppin out the Range yo it's over  
  
Mai: Comin through in the Brooklyn Mint gear  
  
We gonna do this just like Big Poppa was here  
  
Stephanie/Mai: This is for my peeps, with the Bentleys, the Hummers, the Benz  
  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
  
Jumpin out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep your bread up  
  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
  
All my playas in the hood stay fly  
  
And if your ballin let me hear you say right (Right)!  
  
Ow!  
  
Marik: I can see why it's one of your favourites now...  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
Joey: Have you ever heard of 'Trina'?  
  
Stephanie: Ah, I see where you're getting at...bad puppy!  
  
Joey: *scowls* Well, since everyone's singing then...*ahem* *clears throat*  
  
Kaiba: Oh God!  
  
Joey: I'm bad, you know it. I'm bad and I'll show it!  
  
stephanie/Mai: O.O  
  
Duke: That sounds awfully familiar...  
  
(duh duh duh!)  
  
END  
  
Major sugar rush :D :D :D :D :D :D!!! This might seem funny, but I'm crazy, so meh ~_^.  
  
CHAPTER 3: B2K: GIRLFRIEND 


	3. I'll be your'Girlfriend'

Welcome to Chapter 3: B2K: GIRLFRIEND.  
  
GRAB A CHAIR AND SIT DOWN Y'ALL!  
  
(A/N: same rules apply. I don't own characters or songs. Some of the words are altered)  
  
Mai: You realize what time it is?  
  
Joey: Half past 6?  
  
Kaiba: No baka! Not literally!  
  
Joey: -_-' Oh.  
  
Serenity: Your turn.  
  
All: Oh dear God no!  
  
All guys: I refuse!  
  
Stephanie: C'mon, you promised! *bats eyelashes profusely again*  
  
Duke: Why? Why do they always do that?  
  
Joey: Because it always works  
  
Duke: -_-'.  
  
Tea: Shall we begin?  
  
Pegasus: Yes, yes, yes! We shall.  
  
Tristan: Everyone who votes he should leave right now, say 'I'.  
  
All: 'I'.  
  
Pegasus: But, but, but!  
  
All: No.  
  
Pegasus: But I was just going to do the song from the sound of music  
  
All: *horrified*   
  
Marik: I banish you to the shadow realm!  
  
Tea: It's not working! But I like that song anyways...  
  
All: -_-'  
  
Tristan: Damn. Then I guess he'll have to stay, well, as long as he promises not to sing  
  
*shudders* the sound of music song.  
  
Pegasus: *sighs* Alright then, I promise!  
  
Stephanie: Thank God! Oh, and by the way...Changing rooms are the first door to the left.  
  
Kaiba: Look, I'll try to sing, but I'm not going farther than that.  
  
Stephanie: Suit yourself then. We won't either, and I've been taking that Trina suggestion  
  
into consideration too!  
  
Joey: DAMN YOU! WEAR WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE TO WEAR AND DON'T MAKE A FUSS!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: *whispering* Told you it would work.  
  
Stephanie: *whispering* It was pretty obvious..they ARE straight guys you know.  
  
Tea: Except for maybe Pegasus.  
  
Stephanie: True, true.  
  
Mai: Now let's get this party started! *ties Pegasus up so he can't sing or dance  
  
All: Thankyou!!!!  
  
*The guys went backstage to change into some things that weren't actually that bad. Baggy   
  
faded jeans, a couple chains, the usual Rap ensemble. It looked...uh...different,  
  
considering their flesh tones and such, but meh! Like Mai said, 'Let's get this party   
  
started!!!!*  
  
All: I've got everything I want in my life except a girlfreind  
  
Tristan: Just copped a Bentley and it's parked in my garage  
  
(Mai: Hah! You mean one of your automotive client's Bentleys that you claim is yours?)  
  
Kaiba: A two o'clock appointment for my massage  
  
(Stephanie: Now we're talking hun!)  
  
Tristan: And everywhere we go they know just who we are  
  
Marik: There they go it's them ghetto superstars  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: Ghetto? Them? Hahahahahahaha Superstars? Hahahahahahaha!!)  
  
Joey: The latest grow backs are the ones on my feet  
  
(Serenity: You've always had big feet...-_-')  
  
Joey: Get off the Benz and then I'm off up in the Jeep  
  
Take ya fix with chicks that look like Alicia Keys  
  
(Stephanie: No way he could get with Alicia Keys!)  
  
(Mai/Tea/Serenity: I totally agree)  
  
Joey: All of that I'm still missin' one thing  
  
(Tea: Your brain?)  
  
(Stephanie: Come now, don't be mean!)  
  
All: A Girlfriend, Girlfriend  
  
I need a girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
A girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
Would you be my girlfriend, Girlfriend  
  
(Stephanie: Depends..What's in it for me?)  
  
Joey: We hit the mall buyin' up all the Nike suits  
  
(Stephanie: Oh! Here we go!)  
  
Kaiba: I'm being pebbled while I'm chillin by the pool  
  
From the shore to the limo to the club  
  
(Mai: Pool, huh?)  
  
(Tea: Limo, huh?)  
  
Tristan: Hands in the air showin' nothin' but some love  
  
Tristan/Joey: Got plenty clothes, plenty ice plenty cash  
  
A pretty swope plenty abs plenty shhh  
  
(Stephanie: Lemme see those abs now...)  
  
Kaiba: I got every single thing that I need  
  
Except for a main squeeze  
  
Kaiba/Marik: A Girlfriend, Girlfriend  
  
I need a girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
Tristan/Joey: A girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
Would you be my girlfriend, Girlfriend?  
  
Marik: Alright Alright   
  
We got All o'us up in this peice  
  
Tell me who's gonna be my girlfriend  
  
Kaiba: And we need all the ladies out there lookin' for a nice fella to get up out yo seat c'mon!  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: *Get up*)  
  
Kaiba: And who I bet needs a real man  
  
Tristan: Put yall hand up Put yall hands up  
  
(Mai/Stephanie: *wave hands stupidly and smirk*)  
  
(Stephanie, to Mai: I can't believe we're doing this)  
  
(Mai, to Stephanie: Me neither -_-')  
  
Joey: And who's gonna ride or die with me  
  
Tristan: Yeah who's gonna be that ride or die chick for me tonight  
  
Joey: Who's gonna give us bad boys what we need  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: *pop out lighters and swaying back and forth)  
  
(Mai: He has no clue what bad is)  
  
(Stephanie: Point observed)  
  
Kaiba/Marik/Tristan: Go Joey!  
  
Joey:I need a chick with big hips, that's just my motivation  
  
No more game preperation, This is pimperation  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: *Start dancing moderatley dirty*)  
  
She must be ready and steady for a romance session  
  
I'm talkin' willin' to learn, Joey Wheeler's lesson *does a lil pelvic thrust thingee*  
  
(Stephanie: Go, go, go, Joey! Woot woot!)  
  
(Pegasus: Hey! What about meeeee?)  
  
Joey: Now she playin' at it again and now we arguin'  
  
Talkin' girls talk, messin', and tellin' all her friends  
  
But I see this new chick tonight  
  
and Imma make her my girlfriend, my girlfriend  
  
(Stephanie, to Mai: I'm so in! That's so cute! *lighters still flailing*)  
  
Tristan: I need a girlfriend  
  
Kaiba/Marik: A Girlfriend, Girlfriend  
  
I need a girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
A girlfriend, girlfriend  
  
Kaiba/Marik/Tristan/Joey: Would you be my girlfriend, Girlfriend?  
  
Stephanie: Yes man! That was so cute! See it wasn't that bad!  
  
Joey: You're telling me...  
  
Mai: *giggling* yup!   
  
Stephanie: I never knew you knew how to do that.  
  
Joey: Err....to tell you the truth, me neither -_-'  
  
Pegasus: Excellent *clapping* standing ovation! erm...  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Pegasus: This will make excellent blackmail!  
  
All: You have a videocamera?!?!  
  
Pegasus: Of course.  
  
All: *Anime Faint*  
  
Joey: Oh Joy! -_-'.  
  
END  
  
YAY! this sugar supply will never end! MWuhahahahahahahahahahaha! And as long as there's sugar, I'll be writing more stupid  
  
song fics! Dear God No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm...I haven't thought about Chapter 4, so I'll post when I find a good song! :D Peace Y'all! 


	4. Damn! Girl I can't help that!

TYRESE: GIRL I CAN'T HELP IT  
  
I bought the tyrese cd yesterday, and I LOVE this song! Download it! Lyrics changed*  
  
Same old, same old. Copyrights or w/e are in effect, cuz i dun own yugioh or the songs ^^  
  
*OH, PS! THIS IS DEDICATED TO mistress-knowledgetree-9, FROM KAIBA, THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEW :d*  
  
*OH! and A/N! Cuz it's my fic, anything can happen! hahahahahaha! Magical poweress! :P  
  
Kaiba: It's being dedicated from me, so do I have to do it?  
  
mistress-knowledgetree-9/Stephanie: Yes!!  
  
Kaiba: -_-'  
  
mistress-knowledgetree-9: Pwease!!!!  
  
Kaiba *smiles* Ok then.  
  
Marik: How much more of these?  
  
Stephanie: Depends on how many reviews. If I get 2 I'll write 2 more, if I get 10, I'll   
  
write 10  
  
Tristan: -_-' I'm tired. No more! Please!  
  
Stephanie: Sorry hun! The public speaks!  
  
All: Stop! No! he torture!  
  
Stephanie: Well, look! I could be mean, and sentence you to a hamtaro tea party! But since  
  
I love Joey so much...And Tristan is cool!  
  
Joey: =^_^'= You love me! Wheeeeee! =^_^'= In your face Kaiba!  
  
Tristan: ^_^ I'm loved!!!  
  
Serenity: Grr...  
  
Stephanie: -_-' Ok now. I've got the perfect song for you guys...and the perfect costumes...  
  
Guys: X_X No more costumes!!  
  
Stephanie: Ok, look! I wore those! *points to shorts*  
  
Joey/Marik/Kaiba: ^_^  
  
Tristan: We wore B2k  
  
Mai: Baka! You cant *wear* B2K  
  
Tristan: -_-'  
  
Stephanie: C'mon! Be nice! I mean, you cant expect to recieve if you don't give  
  
Joey: Good point...by recieve what do you mean  
  
Stephanie: I'll tell you later  
  
Joey: ^_______________________________________________^  
  
All: X_X -_-' _  
  
Stephanie: And as I was saying, I've got the perfect song...Girl I can't help it, by tyrese  
  
Joey: *sighs* I have a feeling I know where this is going  
  
Stephanie: ^_^  
  
Guys: *leave to dress*  
  
*Dressing Room*  
  
Kaiba: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! This is so unfair!  
  
Tristan: Come on man, so there's no shirt involved! Live with it!  
  
mistress-knowledgetree-9: *smiles ^__________________________________________________^*  
  
*Guys are dressed shirtless and with low riding faded baggy jeans, and massive ice*  
  
Girls: *drool* Helllloo! *;)*  
  
Tristan:its about 3 o'clock in the morning  
  
but the party just really gettin started  
  
Joey:everybody in the club been drinkin  
  
and nobody in the club still thinkin  
  
(Stephanie: I so feel like some bacardi right now)  
  
Marik: ohh owww ooh ow oh  
  
and you come walkin by me up in the vip  
  
Kaiba: im singin ow ohhh ow oh  
  
how can i not be expected to get up  
  
(mistress-knowledgetree-9: Reli now ^_~)  
  
Marik: im not tryin ta piss you off  
  
but i cant leave you alone  
  
Joey: cuz i want you babe  
  
i want to give it to you  
  
i want to be the only man  
  
and maybe later on  
  
you come with me to my home  
  
Tristan: and get on it babe  
  
but for now its gettin late baby  
  
so if i sound crazy baby  
  
Kaiba: your my main baby im just talkin  
  
All: girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Joey: when you walked by i just had to touch your body  
  
(Stephanie: *liking where this is going*)  
  
All: girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Tristan: lookin so good lookin so fine i just had to know what you feel like  
  
Marik/Kaiba: sorry if Joey makes you mad lil shorty  
  
(Joey: -_-')  
  
Tristan/Joey: girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Marik: chill out girl the club is crowded  
  
Joey: so somebody gonna rub against your body  
  
Kaiba: anyway what the hell did you come for  
  
Joey: up in here wit them little bitty shorts on  
  
(Stephanie: *winks*)  
  
(Joey: =^_^= *winks back*)  
  
Kaiba: ohhh ow ohhh ow ohhhh  
  
and no reason this game dont work out for everybody  
  
Marik: ohh ow ohhh ow ohhhh  
  
Joey: cuz you came with your girls and   
  
Tristan: i came with my homies  
  
(Mai *shouting* Wigga!!!!)  
  
Kaiba: im not tryin ta piss you off  
  
(Tea: You're doing a good job)  
  
(mistress-knowledgetree-9: *death glare*)  
  
but i cant leave you alone  
  
Joey: cuz i want you babe  
  
i want to give it to you  
  
i want to be the only man  
  
and maybe later on  
  
you come with me to my home  
  
and get on it babe  
  
(Stephanie: Hahahaha you wish)  
  
Marik: but for now its gettin late baby  
  
so if i sound crazy baby  
  
Tristan: your my main baby im just talkin  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Joey: when you walked by i just had to touch your body  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Tristan: lookin so good lookin so fine i just had to know what you feel like  
  
Joey: sorry if Tristan makes you mad lil shorty  
  
(Tristan: -_-')  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
(Stephanie: Of course you cant! ;D)  
  
Kaiba: this is the part i like right here  
  
dont take it as a disrespect  
  
cant a good in the party  
  
Marik: and girl i cant help my self  
  
somebody else's gonna touch your body  
  
baby  
  
Joey: and i just had to beat them to the punch baby  
  
cuz i wanna feel you  
  
yea yea yea  
  
Marik/Kaiba: Joey and Tristan woot woot!  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: X_X)  
  
Tristan: i pulls up in my old folk wimsey  
  
Joey: step out vip in a frenzy  
  
anything look hot im on it  
  
Both: pimp like me makes sense dont it  
  
ohh ow ohh ow  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: Hahahahahahahahaha! This is just tooooo cute!)  
  
Tristan: i dont mean no disrespect but damn shawty  
  
(Stephanie: Damn what now?)  
  
Kaiba/Marik: ohh ow ohh ow  
  
Tristan: im sayin i just wanna touch your body  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: *walk to makeshift stage, and begin to dance around guys*)   
  
Joey: smile here mami im in a world of my own  
  
left my crome at my home  
  
im just tryin ta get goin  
  
see me all bottled up  
  
you all modeled up  
  
(Stephanie: *poses against Joey*)  
  
probly followed up this chick  
  
Tristan: when they want me swallowed up  
  
im like ohh ow ohhh ow  
  
still i move with the crab   
  
cant even hear what im sayin cuz the music is loud its like  
  
Stephanie/Mai: ohhh ow ohhh ow  
  
Kaiba/Marik: whatever works its streak from the jump  
  
cuz i smile or i smirk  
  
(Stephanie/Mai: *smile and smirk*  
  
Joey: your my main baby im just talkin  
  
(Joey: *arms around my neck and dancing*)  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Kaiba: when you walked by i just had to touch your body  
  
(mistress-knowledgetree-9: *walks by*)  
  
(Kaiba: *drool*)  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Marik: lookin so good lookin so fine i just had to know what you feel like  
  
(All: hands off)  
  
Tristan: sorry if a Kaiba makes you mad lil shorty  
  
(Kaiba: -_-')  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Marik: your my main baby im just talkin  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
*All dancing*  
  
Tristan: when you walked by i just had to touch your body  
  
(Stephanie: *walks by*)  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Joey: lookin so good lookin so fine i just had to know what you feel like  
  
(Stephanie: *still walking, heads in Joey's direction, fluffs his *ahem* aerodynamic hair*  
  
girl i cant help it girl i cant help it  
  
Kaiba: sorry if Marik makes you mad lil shorty  
  
(Marik: -_-')  
  
All: girl i cant help it girl i cant help it, girl i cant help it girl i cant help it!  
  
Mai: Wheeee! That was fun!  
  
Stephanie: Oh I know! These songs aren't silly or stupid, but soo much fun! *winks*  
  
Joey: ^_^ I'm loved!!!!! Wheeeeeeee!   
  
Tristan: Hey! That's my line!   
  
Stephanie: -_-' *hands Joey and Tristan hawaiian sprinkled donuts to keep them busy*  
  
Mai/Stephanie: All we have to say about that is, Boy! I can't help that!  
  
Guys: *shrug and laugh* All in the song choice  
  
Stephanie: *smiles*  
  
Marik: *laughs evilly* speaking of which, WE get to choose your next song  
  
Girls: X_X Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Joey: Remember what you said, If you don't give, you don't recieve or sumthin like that  
  
Stephanie: -_-' I wasn't...I wasn't..You can't!  
  
Guys: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough cough*hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Girls: _ Why?  
  
Kaiba: Oh, and by the way...dressing rooms on the left  
  
Stephanie: :'( I know... *ahem* DIE BITCH!  
  
mistress-knowledgetree-9: *death glare*  
  
Stephanie: Sorry! It's just you don't have to uh, do whatever they say! We're slaves!  
  
Kaiba/Joey/Marik: Hey...now that you mention it...  
  
Stephanie/Mai: NO. Ok, we're just gonna get this overwith.   
  
Tea: Pick something incredibly slutty, and die!  
  
Joey/Tristan: *dreams are shattered*  
  
END  
  
Um...I NEED MORE MUSIC! READ AND REVIEW! PEACE Y'ALL! 


End file.
